


Bedtime Story

by Braindead1595



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, father daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindead1595/pseuds/Braindead1595
Summary: Jack tells Angel a bedtime story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work on Tumblr: https://god-damn-hero.tumblr.com/post/158028709743/bedtime-story

"Time to go to bed, Angel."   
Jack was leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed. The little girl looked up to him from where she was sitting on the ground, surrounded by toys and stuffed animals. Angel shook her head and Jack sighed.   
"But it's late. You need to get a good night's sleep, sweetie." He pushed himself off of the doorframe and went over to her.   
"C'mon, I'll help you put these away." Jack grabbed some toys and put them into their boxes.   
"Fine," Angel mumbled and got up to help her dad put away her things. The floor was clean within minutes and Jack smiled at his daughter.   
"Now change and then meet me in the bathroom."   
Angel nodded and he left.   
It wasn't usual for Jack to be the one helping Angel with her evening routine but his wife was working late today, so they had not much of a choice.   
He prepared a glass of water and put some toothpaste on the little brush. They did this often enough, though, so he knew what he was doing. When he heard little feet he turned and smiled at the sight of his daughter in her pajamas.   
"Here you go," Jack said softly and handed Angel her toothbrush. He sat down on the edge of the tub. His daughter was standing on the step stool and watched herself while brushing her teeth. For a moment it was silent except for the scrubbing sounds. 

After she was done Jack took her small hand and guided Angel to her bedroom. He tucked her in and moved to get up but stopped when she took a hold of his sleeve.   
"Wait. I want a story." She looked at him with the brightest blue eyes and Jack melted a little bit.   
"Sweetie, you know that mommy is the tale queen," he explained gently.   
"Please try, daddy." Angel insisted quietly. Jack sighed.   
"Alright. So, there once was a hero. He was great, in fact, the greatest of them all. Everyone loved him. But there was someone who didn't love him. A beautiful princess. She lived high up in a castle and he had only seen her once. But he knew that she was the love of his life." Jack paused. He hadn't realized that he was holding his daughters hand. With a warm smile he continued.   
"So he tried to get her attention. He slayed dragons, fought evil wizards and scared off bandits, making them leave the land. But she didn't care much for it, thought he was just a show-off. Well, one day the hero met her father, the king. He decided to test his fate and asked for her hand. The king was delighted that such a brave gentleman wanted to marry his daughter and gave his blessing. Together they went to the princess. The hero dropped down to his knees in front of her and declared his love, asking her to marry him. But she was shocked, said that he was a fool for wanting to marry someone he didn't even know. He was devastated. He left and neglected his hero duties due to a broken heart." Jack paused again when he saw Angel's somber reaction and stroke his thumb over her hand.   
"The days went by and one day the hero heard that the princess got kidnapped by a dragon. He contemplated if he should rush to her rescue or if his dignity was more important. Of course he decided to act like the great hero that he was and went to rescue her. He had no problem slaying the dragon and when he stood in front of the princess she said how grateful she was and that she made a mistake by rejecting his proposal. But he was over her, told her that she was petty for wanting to give him a chance now. So the hero left the princess and moved on to live a life full of heroic deeds. The end," Jack concluded and smiled at Angel, her eyes half closed.   
"That was a good story," she mumbled sleepily and hugged her stuffed animal.   
"I'm glad." He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.   
"Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite. And if they do, take your shoe and squash them til they’re black and blue."   
He grinned when she giggled and stood up to leave the room.


End file.
